


Hearts Beat as One [Volume One]

by CoyotaTelica (carminagadelica)



Series: Hearts Beat as One [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Protagonist, I adore these two so much okay, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Rule 63, The Stories Universe, Ueno Megumi, Yogumi Week 2k19, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminagadelica/pseuds/CoyotaTelica
Summary: "And our hearts beat as one..."---The 2019 collection of one shot drabbles revolving around 'Persona 4 Golden: Another Story's heroine Megumi Ueno and the Prince of Junes himself.Will notate if a particular one shot is canonical to the main story, but some entries are based off entirely different AUs. Prompt list is created by me and NightWing909.





	1. Day Zero - Recollection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWing909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWing909/gifts).



> Hello! It's been a while, yes?
> 
> I have been so busy with life that I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like for the past year since my last update. I don't think shadow edits count.
> 
> I was inspired by Souyo week and all the fanfiction that I read that I would like to participate in my own way. Also, I was very much late to the party and missed the majority of the week. So! I decided that as long as I still have interest in fanfiction, I want to dedicate the first week of June to my girl!Yu protagonist who actually isn't really Yu but anyway and her love interest. While some entries are canonical to my other work, "Persona 4 Golden: Another Story", it's not required to read that story. ;o
> 
> Please keep in mind that despite my best efforts to proofread and utilize programs such as Grammarly and Hemingway Editor to help clean up my work, my writing is not great and I have not utilized my usual beta reader. Try not to roast me too much if you have critique for me. :'D
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ABOUT THIS ENTRY: Day Zero is just a small drabble that I wanted to do to psyche myself up for the week that is coming. It is canonical to P4GAS, but it is left mostly ambiguous on purpose.

Ah, now he remembered.  
  
It was a while back. The second day of school, actually. Yosuke Hanamura was running late. Trying to speed through the roads and avoiding the pedestrians was a challenging feat in itself until his luck ran out at the base of the school gate hill. He lost control of his bicycle and ended up crashing into a trashcan.  
  
To him, the start of the school year could not get any more embarrassing. Yesterday was such a drag, now this day and many more days to come? He wished he could disa-  
  
_"Hey. Stop rolling around for a second."_  
  
It was then that he met her.  
  
Well, that was not the first time they met. She occupied the seat in front of him in their class. She also became friends with the inseparable duo of Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi. Of course, he has not talked to her before and she has not said anything to him.  
  
But, that changed completely and henceforth.  
  
Megumi Ueno was much more than some second-year transfer student from a small ward somewhere in Tokyo. She was many things- a friend, a niece, a cousin, a leader, and the most outstanding fact, a Persona-user.  
  
It was during one lecture in the summer that Yosuke's mind wandered. He chose to shift his focus on the girl in front of him, studying how she tied her hair into her familiar circular tails. From what he could tell, she would fasten her hair into normal twin tails first, then give them the iconic loop and use another hair fastener to secure them in place.  
  
Unfortunately, he was called on by a teacher to answer a random question.  
  
"Huh...?! Uh... Crap..." He lamented on his inability to pay attention in class, but then again, it was hard for him to listen to any teacher drone on and on about things he could care less for. Before he could sputter some random answer...  
  
Megumi nonchalantly stretched her neck side to side, a habit normal for her whenever she was in the TV World or playing tennis. She had whispered something to him, sounding like an answer to the random question.  
  
Yosuke pounced on the opportunity and muttered the answer that was given to him. Fortunately, the teacher had not caught either of the teenagers and was somewhat shocked that the fawn-haired boy gave a correct answer. A slight grin formed on his face and he was thankful for his gray-haired friend's help.  
  
"Psst... Thanks, Megumi."  
  
Megumi did not turn her head, but she reached her hand over to adjust one of the circle tails. She flashed him a thumbs-up before retreating her hand back to its neutral position.  
  
It was then that Yosuke's mind wandered into another question when the teacher resumed their dreadful lecture - how in the hell did a guy like him manage to earn such a wonderful friend in her?  
  
He would never trade what they had for anything else in the world.


	2. Day One - Lost in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonical to P4GAS. No specified date.
> 
> Megumi's fears of seeing her friends getting hurt come true when Yosuke takes a blow meant for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I cannot keep deadlines. lol Well, if I can at least finish this in a month, I'd be okay with it. Unfortunately, this is low in my priorities as life is... Well, you know.
> 
> Day One is inspired by an EDM track that I have saved to a specific playlist I have for Megumi herself. It is "Lost in You" by Quintino and NERVO. As mentioned, this is canonical to P4GAS, but no specified date.
> 
> If you would like to listen to the song, you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dbo9z6jujx8
> 
> ***

The dangers of the TV World were not to be underestimated. Megumi of all people knew this firsthand. The safety of the Investigation Team rested on her shoulders and as the leader, she must ensure that they were okay. Whenever someone would take a blow that was aimed for her, it tore a little bit of her heart every time. What if that impulsive decision hurt them? What if the healing spells or medicine weren't enough? What if they had punctured a wound or broken a bone? Or worse...

Megumi refused to allow herself to reach that possible scenario. There was no way she could allow that to happen.

However...

It was during a routine investigation into the TV World, not long after Naoto joined the Team. Teddie and Rise had confirmed that a strange Shadow was lurking in one of the older dungeons that were still standing. To Megumi's irritation, it had to be Void Quest. It was the very same dungeon that housed Mitsuo and his Shadow and it left the gray-haired girl a lasting impression.

Reluctantly, she assembled a team of herself, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Teddie while the others waited in a safe place, mainly to protect Rise from a Shadow ambush. Despite Mitsuo no longer present in the TV World, Shadows were still lurking around every corner. The leader figured that as long as they had some sort of firepower, they could defeat whatever it was that caught Teddie's attention and go home. That was all that should have transpired.

Fate dealt Megumi with an unexpected turn of events during the battle against a robotic Shadow. During combat, it was gaining the upper hand and forced Yukiko and Teddie to back off from the brunt of its attacks. When it focused on Megumi, its sword crackled with electricity. The girl then realized that the Persona she had shifted to, Triglav, was weak to electric attacks. Before she could shift back to Izanagi to soften the blow, she was shoved to the side, careening her to the floor.

"Oof! Wha-?!" She quickly looked up and heard someone screaming in pain. Her heart dropped once she saw Jiraiya taking the brunt of the blow, transferring the pain to Yosuke. The boy crumpled to the floor, electric jolts running through his body and his Persona disappeared.

Megumi feared for the worst and instinct had kicked in. "Yosuke!!!" Adrenaline was pumping in high gear, Izanagi coming forth in reaction. The black Persona raised her sword and charged for the robot, striking it mercilessly.

'Megumi-senpai! Hit its chest! That's its weak spot!!' Rise shouted, via her support.

Izanagi resonated with Megumi's emotions and wasted little time in raising her sword one more time. Her sword pierced the chest, shattering its Justice Arcana mask in half. It was not long when the enemy had melted into a black mass of nothingness.

When it was all clear, the girl looked over to Yosuke, who was now tended to by a shaking Yukiko and Teddie. Despite exhaustion, the duo had attempted what little healing magic they could summon left from their respective Personas. Megumi ran over to them, panic overwriting anger. "Y-Yosuke...! Say something!"

Yet, the boy was barely responsive. He still had some life left in him, but the gravity of the situation was severe.

"S-Sensei! We can't lose Yosuke!" Teddie wailed.

"I'm sorry, Megumi-chan." Yukiko was trying not to break down. "We tried our best, but..."

'Megumi-senpai!' Rise shouted, knocking everyone out of their stupor. 'Please tell me that you have that item that'll get you out of there!'

"Uh? O-oh... Oh yeah..." With shaking hands, Megumi reached into her pocket to fish out a particular item. Fortunately, it was not damaged and it was used immediately to whisk the raiding party out of the dungeon.

Once they had returned to the remaining teammates, they were shocked to see Yosuke in such an awful state. Megumi had everyone head back to the lot first to regroup. After that, they would head back to the real world.

"We need to get Yosuke-senpai to the hospital," Naoto calmly suggested.

"... N-no... No hospital," Yosuke coughed a few times. "I... I'll be fine..."

"But, Yosuke, look at yourself!" Chie exclaimed. "I-I never seen you this badly hurt before!"

"Yeah, dude," Kanji spoke up. "What if you broke a bone or something?"

"B-but I feel okay... Really... Except exhausted, but that's about it..."

Megumi's frown was fixed in place, unconvinced. "... I agree with Naoto."

"Wh-what? B-but-"

"We cannot be certain unless the doctor checks you out," Naoto explained. "We want to be absolutely sure."

"Yeah, Yosuke-senpai," Rise spoke up. "We're all in this together."

Yosuke looked at each one of his friends and noticed Megumi's rigid but scared expression. He was not going to win this argument, no matter what. Eventually, he sighed. "... Okay, okay... I-I'll make up some lame excuse or something."

"... Thank you, Yosuke," Megumi gave him a small smile and helped the boy up with Kanji's help.

Once they had left the TV World, they managed to escape Junes without arising too much suspicion. In thanks to Naoto's quick thinking, they arrived at the Municipal Hospital. Yosuke's examination was brief, but Megumi felt that it took hours. Several, long, agonizing hours.

Yosuke was released shortly after, with the doctor stating that the boy needed to be more careful next time and 'try to watch his steps to avoid crashing into trash cans in the near future'. With the majority of the team relieved that he was going to be okay, they had left. Megumi was the only one who stayed behind.

"I'll be fine, Megumi. I'm going home to sleep this off."

"But I want to make sure that you'll be okay. It's my responsibility."

Yosuke gave the gray-haired girl a frown, but he sighed. "... Fine... But, really, I'm okay."

"I... I want to make sure of that." Megumi refused to budge.

The two teenagers started to head toward's Yosuke house, at first with silence in the air. This scenario happened before too, but somewhat differently. Megumi realized that this was familiar with the aftermath of the battle with Mitsuo. Yosuke had a knack of being an idiot, but he had a good head on his shoulders and he contributed so much to the investigation. He also had developed a habit of saving her from time to time, but with this latest incident... It frightened her to think that the very possibility of losing him or any of her other friends were very real.

Yosuke looked over to her, noticing that she was lost in her thoughts again. "... Have a yen for your thoughts?"

"Uh?" Megumi looked over to him and blinked a few times. "..... Uh..."

"C'mon, Megumi. What's on your mind, partner?"

"... I was scared. I was scared back there."

"Huh?" It was the boy's turn to blink a few times.

"Y-you... You didn't have to do that... You didn't have to save me like that."

"Wha-" Yosuke's jaw tightened. "But you could've been seriously hurt, Megumi."

"But look what happened to you, Yosuke." Her voice was shaking. "... I... If something happened to you, I..."

The fawn-haired boy gave a small smile, but it was tinged with sadness. "Yukiko and Teddie jumped to my rescue. If they didn't, I would have broken a rib or something. Their healing magic sure is something." He attempted to laugh that off, but Megumi was unresponsive.

Instead, she gave a small sigh. "I'll have to thank them later... And everyone else... And you, of course."

"Wait, for what?"

Megumi gave him a slight deadpan look, but she relented. "... For saving me again. I really do appreciate you watching out for me, but... I really don't want you to get hurt on my account."

Yosuke fixed his eyes on her. "And have something happen to you? If I didn't do something, it'd be you that everyone would worry for. I don't know if you know this, Megumi, but you're very important to all of us. Especially to me."

Her eyes widened with surprise and a small blush formed across her face. "... Wh-what...?"

"Uh... I-I mean..." The boy fumbled his words. "... You're my partner, y'know? And everyone else looks up to you. I think... I think that you're more important to all of us than you realize."

Megumi was stunned by his words. This had given her something to think about for a while. While she depended on them, she had not realized that they were the same. Was this where the strength of her bonds truly came from? Was this what Igor and Margaret were talking about all this time?

Yosuke noticed her silence again. "... Y-You're not mad at me, are you Megumi?"

"... No," the girl responded. "... You gave me a lot to think about, actually. And- oh."

They looked up and noticed that they were in front of his house, with the lights on the inside. It was assumed that at least Teddie would be home.

"Uh... S-So!" Yosuke cleared his throat. "... See you tomorrow?"

Megumi nodded. "Go get some rest." She turned around, but then stopped. "Hey."

"Huh?" Yosuke turned around to look at her before stepping inside his house.

"... Thanks again for saving me." She gave him a small smile. "You're still a nice guy. See you later." Before he could say anything else to her, she quickened her pace to walk back to her house.

This day provided Megumi with a lot to process. Maybe she should trust her friends more often? Was she the one holding them back because she did not want them to get hurt? Was this especially true for Yosuke?

The gray-haired girl sighed reluctantly. If that was the case... Then should she admit her feelings for him soon? No, he only said that she was important because it was not only him that worried for her, but all of their friends as well. Still...

Still...


End file.
